1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a steering device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a rack shaft is slidably supported by a rack bush mounted to a housing, and the rack bush is fixed by engaging an engagement projection of the rack bush into which the rack shaft is inserted with an engagement groove of the housing (see, for example, as an invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-131025).
However, a gap is always formed between the engagement projection and the engagement groove. This is required for assembling constituent members, and the gap size varies to some extent within a range of designed tolerance depending on steering devices. Since the rack bush engages through the gap so that it has backlash, the rack bush may remain influenced by a previous steering operation when steering operations are successively performed. Therefore, a difference may be caused in steering feel between a case where the steering operation goes on in the same direction and a case where the steering operation turns into the opposite direction.